


the day.

by starpuke



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, changmin is mr kim, pre established relationships, sunwoo is mr ji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starpuke/pseuds/starpuke
Summary: married life.





	the day.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [springup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/springup/gifts).



> hi!! pls enjoy this!

the sun shines through the blinds of the apartment. birds chirp right outside their window. sunwoo squints as a ray of sun falls right on his eye. changmin peacefully sleeps, wrapped up in all the blankets. sunwoo sighs softly, slightly annoyed at the bright awakening. he rolls over in their bed and nuzzles his nose into changmin’s hair. changmin hums and cuddles closer, enjoying the morning sun on his skin as he wakes up. he rolls over and hides his face in sunwoo’s shoulder, while slotting his leg in between sunwoo’s.

“you have work." sunwoo mumbles.

“shh..” changmin groans, cuddling closer.

sunwoo chuckles sleepily and pulls his husband closer.

“we got married a year ago.” sunwoo reminds.

“i didn’t forget. don’t worry.” changmin presses a soft kiss to his husbands skin.

"we also started dating five years ago." sunwoo traces a heart into changmin's skin.

"we’re old men now.” changmin jokes.

“you’re an old man, i’m as youthful as ever.” sunwoo smiles.

changmin playfully pinches sunwoo's side, causing the younger to squeal and roll over, away from changmin. the latter smiles lovingly and props himself up on his elbow, watching his husband peek out from under their fluffy blankets.

“what?” sunwoo squints at changmin suspiciously.

“just lookin’ at you.” changmin brushes hair out of sunwoo's eyes.

sunwoo smiles widely and wiggles back closer to changmin, resting a hand on his chest.

“should we get up?” changmin mumbles, kissing sunwoo's forehead.

"i'd prefer not to." sunwoo sighs.

"but sunnie, i've got workkk..." changmin pouts.

“perhaps you should take the day off?” sunwoo suggests.

“do you have a good excuse for me then?” changmin hooks his leg around sunwoo’s waist.

“a family emergency.” sunwoo yawns.

changmin laughs at that, kissing sunwoo joyfully.

“what would be the emergency?” changmin smiles against sunwoo's lips.

“pang will miss you too much if you go..?"

“she’s not a baby anymore.”

"shh." sunwoo puts a finger to changmin's lips.

changmin traces the tattoo on sunwoo’s chest as the latter shushes him. the ink of the tattoo is faded now, but sunwoo is too nervous to fix it up.

(“it’s gonna hurt again if i do it...” he whined, hiding his face in changmin’s stomach.

“you're such a big baby. it’ll be fine.” changmin laughed, playing with sunwoo’s too long hair.

“noo..”)

changmin smiles softly at the memory, his fingers gentle against sunwoo’s warm skin.

“and maybe, just maybe, i’ll miss you too much if you go...” sunwoo mumbles through a pout.

“oh really? hm..guess i'm going to work then.” changmin teases, poking at sunwoo’s chest.

"hey! that's mean!" sunwoo complains.

"you don’t miss me often enough. i miss you _all_ the time. you’re so spoiled!" changmin pinches sunwoo's cheek.

“babyyy..” sunwoo pouts again, lovingly cupping changmin’s cheeks in his hands. “stay with me today pleaseeeee"

“fineeee, i guess i’ll stay..” changmin sighs dramatically.

“thank youuu, lovie.” sunwoo smiles cutely and kisses changmin's lips.

changmin wipes an eyelash from sunwoo’s cheek. the younger flutters his eyes shut and gives a small hum. he rests his hand on changmin’s waist and gently rubs circles into the skin there. changmin smooths out sunwoo’s eyebrows before tucking his hair behind his ears. changmin admires his husband quietly, looking over his features as if he hadn’t memorized every single one of them years ago.

“should we give pang a kiss?” changmin asks after a lull.

“she’s already at our door, isn't she?" sunwoo nuzzles his face into their pillow.

“maybe..” changmin giggles, rolling over slightly to look at the big dog sitting patiently outside their door.

“invite her in, she’s probably gonna start whining soon if you keep looking.” sunwoo mumbles.

“she’s just like you. whiny if ignored changmin compares before patting the bed.

“hey...” sunwoo whines.

“here, girl! come cuddle with us on our anniversary!” changmin calls, watching as pang's ears eagerly perk up.

“it's our anniversary..." sunwoo mumbles giddily, as pang makes her way onto the bed.

the fat dog happily climbs over changmin, and right to sunwoo. she nestles herself right under his arm.

“mm.. g’morning, my beautiful girl.” sunwoo greets, humming at the eager licks to his face.

he chuckles happily as he sits up on his elbow, letting her lie on his chest

“why are you so happy this morning, baby? can you tell that it’s a special day?” sunwoo scratches behind her ears.

changmin watches sunwoo with a soft smile, falling more impossibly in love with him as each moment passes. he fixes sunwoo’s hair out of his eyes as the latter lets pang gnaw on his finger.

“she’s getting big..” there’s vague twinge of disappointment in sunwoo’s voice.

“yeah.. she’s not your little baby anymore.”

“hey, stop saying that. she’ll always be my little baby. no matter how big she gets.” sunwoo frowns, covering pang’s ears.

“w-why are you covering her ears?” changmin laughs, covering his mouth.

“she doesn’t need to know she’s getting bigger.” sunwoo pouts.

“sunwoo, baby–“

“no! i don’t wanna hear it. she’s my small baby. and she will always be. forever.”

changmin pinches sunwoo’s cheek, making his husband pout harder. pang rolls over onto her back, making sunwoo to move his hands from her ears. sunwoo rubs her belly, which makes changmin giggle.

“did you know you're really cute?" changmin asks, resting his head back on the pillow.

“where are your glasses? you're seeing things.” sunwoo mumbles, flushing in embarrassment.

“my eyesight is fine! you’re just really really really cute.” changmin kisses sunwoo’s forehead and smiles against the warm skin.

“shut up..” sunwoo mumbles shyly.

changmin runs his fingers through sunwoo’s hair and sighs softly.

“i will never shut up about how cute you are, sunnie. you’re the cutest person i’ve ever seen.”

"you probably haven't seen that many people then." sunwoo smiles, kissing changmin softly.

"mm no. i've seen quite a few people in ny lifetime. you're just the cutest." changmin cuddles up to sunwoo again, resting his head on his chest.

—

changmin stretches as he moves around the kitchen, his back cracking. sunwoo wrinkles his nose in distaste and shoves another spoonful of soggy cereal into his mouth.

“another cup of coffee?” changmin asks, scratching his stomach.

“mmhm..” sunwoo nods, swallowing before he yawns.

“oh my sleepy baby.” changmin coos as he pours more coffee into each of their mugs.

“we stayed up too late last night.” sunwoo complains, rubbing at his eyes.

“we could’ve gone to bed at anytime, you insisted that we go another round.” changmin reminds as he turns around, giving sunwoo a brief flash of scratches decorating his back.

“i don’t regret it, though.” sunwoo mumbles into his coffee.

changmin snorts and shakes his head, turning the heat down on the stove.

“sunshine, i don’t like eggs.” sunwoo complains.

“sunwoo, yes, you do. you've already had eggs this morning.” changmin looks over his shoulder.

“those were hardly eggs.”

“are you insulting my cooking skills?"

"yes." sunwoo teases.

"you're a bitch.” changmin sticks his tongue out at sunwoo’s and flips him off over his shoulder.

sunwoo laughs tiredly, smiling affectionately at changmin. he watches his husband as he moves around the kitchen. his hair was a wild mess upon his head, but sunwoo thinks he looks the best like this. changmin gasps happily as pang nips at the string of his sweatpants, his laughter filling the kitchen.

“hey! these are mine! get your own!” changmin laughs, tugging the drawstring from her mouth.

sunwoo drinks his coffee and smiles, resting his chin on his hand.

"what are you smiling about?" changmin grins, looking over his shoulder at sunwoo.

"oh nothing." sunwoo chuckles.

"i dont believe you!" changmin makes his way over to sunwoo, with pang nipping at his heels.

"that's a shame." sunwoo hums.

"are you laughing at me?" changmin pouts, resting his elbows on the island.

"i'm laughing _with_ you." sunwoo smiles. "there's a difference."

"oh of course!" changmin smiles, leaning forward and kissing sunwoo's nose.

—

sunwoo groans as changmin’s knee digs into his stomach, making their position that much more uncomfortable.

“let me sit up.” sunwoo whines, shifting around once again to find a comfortable position.

“no, i gotta be cuddling with you! it’s tradition.” changmin protests, finally settling with his head on sunwoo’s chest.

“when we first started doing this, our couch was much bigger.” sunwoo tangles their legs together and threads his fingers through changmin’s hair.

“watching our wedding video is important–“

“i never said it wasn’t.”

“and we have to do it the same way every year!" changmin lightly hits sunwoo's cheek.

sunwoo rolls his eyes.

“this is our first year.” he reminds, as if changmin didn’t do every anniversary while they dated.

“there are other videos we have to watch!” changmin grins.

"like what?"

"the one where i did a whole keg stand and you obviously fell in love with me at that exact moment." changmin

“i fell in love with you way way before that video, baby.”sunwoo kisses changmin gently, causing the elder to blush and hide his face in sunwoo’s chest.

"you're too cheesy..." changmin mumbles.

sunwoo runs his fingers through changmin’s hair and hums happily, closing his eyes as changmin cools off. the elder glances up to his husband, his breath hitching in his throat. sunwoo rests his other hand behind his head, stretching out slightly. he gives a big yawn, his face scrunching up. in that moment, changmin finally realizes that he is destined to be with sunwoo.

“my love?” sunwoo furrows his brow.

“hm?” changmin focuses again.

“you’re tearing up... what’s wrong?”

sunwoo touches changmin’s cheek, his rough fingers gentle against the soft skin.

“i was just thinking..” changmin mumbles.

“what about?”

“how i was made to love you.” changmin says simply, leaning his head into sunwoo’s touch.

sunwoo blinks once before pulling changmin into a gentle kiss, cupping his face with both hands. changmin makes a small noise in the back of his throat.

he rests his hands on sunwoo's chest, feeling his heartbeat.

“i love you so much.” sunwoo mumbles against his lips.

"i love you more." changmin mumbles.

"impossible." sunwoo smiles.

“that was the softest you've ever kissed me." changmin chuckles. "why?"

“because i was thinking that exact same thing, and i didn’t know how to tell you that in words, so.. i felt like a small kiss should suffice.” sunwoo shrugs.

“you’re so.... you’re such a ...” changmin struggles to find a word. “you’re one of the best things to happen to me, sunwoo. that’s what you are.” he finally finished, his voice terribly soft.

sunwoo gently strokes the side of changmin’s face with his thumb, his eyes soft.

“you’re the absolute best thing to ever happen to me.” sunwoo says quietly, his voice breaking slightly. he swallows thickly before looking away, his lower lip trembling.

“babyyy, dont cry!” changmin pouts, cupping sunwoo’s jaw.

sunwoo blinks tears from his eyes and bites his lip, trying to control himself.

“you’re my big baby, huh?” changmin gently kisses sunwoo’s cheek.

"perhaps i am..." sunwoo sniffles. he pulls changmin closer and hides his face in his husband’s chest. changmin runs his fingers through sunwoo’s hair comfortingly, smiling softly as sunwoo hugs his waist tightly.

“happy anniversary, my love.” changmin mumbles softly.

—

sunwoo giggles as changmin flops down next to him, resting his head on his shoulder.

“next time, you get to do all the work.” changmin complains.

sunwoo vaguely nods and kisses changmin’s forehead, smiling softly.

“what else should we do today?” changmin mumbles into sunwoo’s skin.

“it’s after evening, babe. not much we can do.”

“wanna watch another movie?” changmin suggests.

“we have no new movies..” sunwoo whines, pouting.

“nevermind then, whiny.” changmin hooks his leg around sunwoo’s hip and pulls him closer.

“bed time?” sunwoo suggests through a yawn.

“maybe...” changmin then yawns as well, covering his mouth.

“i hope our first anniversary wasn’t boring..” sunwoo mumbles.

“not at all, sunnie. it was perfect. i got to spend it with the love of my life.” changmin kisses at sunwoo’s jaw and smiles against the skin.

“next year we’ll go out, i promise.”

“we don’t have to. take out is fine, babe.” changmin pats sunwoo's cheek.

sunwoo pouts and sighs, rolling over in bed. he rests his hands on changmin’s cheeks softly.

“you deserve the best, and i just really wanna give it to you.” he whispers.

“i already have everything i need, baby.” changmin kisses sunwoo’s nose.

sunwoo squishes changmin’s cheeks and sighs happily. he pecks changmin’s lips before his eyes flutter shut.

“definitely bed time. you’re so sleepy..” changmin mumbles, pulling the blankets over the both of them.

“mm, i love you..” sunwoo mumbles, growing sleepier.

“and i love you so much more.” changmin whispers.

sunwoo smiles softly.

“goodnight, mr. kim.”

“goodnight, mr. ji. please sleep well..”

**Author's Note:**

> this is a late v day gift for hannah!! i hope u all like it!  
> come talk to me on twitter! @S_PEARB ^_____^


End file.
